


Thoughts on Rain

by redd093



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Emotional, Gen, Literature, non-fiction, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redd093/pseuds/redd093





	Thoughts on Rain

        I think there's something very special about rain. Everyone says that they don't like it. It's dark, it's gloomy, it gives them a feeling of dread or of anxiousness. But they'll have to forgive me when I laugh. 

I see something special happen when it starts to rain. I see little children, laughing and splashing in puddles. I see the children's parents yelling at them not to splash, and then end up splashing WITH their kids. I see young couple dash through the rain, smiling and yelling giddily as they seek dry shelter; and when they do locate a spot to stay dry and wait out the rain, they often find something more with each other. I see older married couples smiling and laughing, their faces suddenly ages younger than a few moments ago, reliving all their joyous memories from rain past.

And it's not just emotional. Rain is a way to keep this planet alive and well. And even though people will tell you that rain makes them sad, it more often than not will liven up their day.

So the next time it rains, look around you. See if you can spot the business man, who stopped caring that his report is now ruined, and is simply enjoying the feel of the cool rain as it washes over his face. See if you can spot the thirty year old single mother, smiling for the first time in months because she got the chance to splash and play with her child. 

And I'm not saying that it should rain forever, because then how could we ever experience the joy of a rainbow? Or the loving touch of warm sunshine on your cold wet cheek? I'm merely saying that every once in a while, it does the heart and soul good to step out of the light, and into the rain.

Everyone associates rain with sadness, and remorse. But I tend to see it as something that has the strange and wonderful ability to bring people together, in a way that sunshine never could.


End file.
